


Bliss

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: “Ilsa…”  Korwa's thumb brushes the corner of Ilsa’s lips, waiting for those lovely eyes to regain their focus.  “Do you trust me?”





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in too deep

“Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?”  Korwa’s hand comes to rest against Ilsa’s jaw while the other settles along her waist, pulling Ilsa closer.  She lightly strokes the soft skin beneath her fingertips, breath catching in her throat as Ilsa’s lashes flutter shut.  Ilsa is nothing short of radiant and anyone who would claim otherwise is clearly blind.

Ilsa manages a nod, her cheeks heating up beneath Korwa’s touch.  “Please…”

That simple word washes over her and Korwa hardly dares to breathe.  She slowly leans forward, closing the distance between them. The kiss is soft, lips just barely brushing for a scant few seconds.  Ilsa sighs, pressing closer and hesitantly settles her hands on Korwa’s hips to keep her from pulling away. 

Smiling, Korwa carefully tilts Ilsa’s chin before leaning in once more to deepen the kiss.  She can feel the shiver that runs through Ilsa’s body and she nearly loses herself in the heady sensation.  To think, they finally managed to take this step forward after months of dancing around each other.

Ilsa’s hand slips beneath the hem of Korwa’s shirt, her thumb ticklishly tracing over sensitive skin.  The touch makes Korwa inhale sharply and the distraction makes her break the kiss. 

As she catches her breath, Korwa notes with delight that she is not the only one who is feeling slightly dizzy.  

“Ilsa…”  Her thumb brushes the corner of Ilsa’s lips, waiting for those lovely eyes to regain their focus.  “Do you trust me?”

Ilsa lets out a breathless laugh.  “Do you even have to ask?” 

Korwa’s eyes light up as she hears the answer and she gently guides Ilsa toward the chair in the room.  

As her knees hit the edge of the chair, Ilsa sits.  She blinks up at Korwa, a curious expression on her face.  Before she can even ask the question, Korwa neatly settles herself on Ilsa’s lap with a satisfied smile.

“Though I’m sure the bed would be far more comfortable, I didn’t want to push too much.”  Understanding dawns on Ilsa’s face and Korwa bites back a laugh as she spots the hint of color that appears as well.  

Wrapping her arms around Ilsa’s neck, Korwa allows herself a moment of indulgence.  She leans in close, pressing her cheek against Ilsa’s and nuzzling lightly. The gentle touch helps Ilsa relax and Korwa lets her eyes fall shut, enjoying the moment.

Shifting slightly, Korwa presses a line of kisses along Ilsa’s jaw.  She takes her time, enjoying each and every little sound that escapes.  Korwa pauses just before their lips meet, her knuckles lightly brushing over Ilsa’s face.

Ilsa catches her hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing each finger.  The simple action steals her breath away and Korwa blinks in surprise as Ilsa’s other hand winds around her waist, tugging her close.

They meet in another kiss and Korwa eagerly melts into the touch.  Her ears perk forward, a thrill running through her as Ilsa hesitantly begins to take the lead.


End file.
